Bequest Recieved
by yoo-hoo luver.wlegs
Summary: When four simple words are spoken, Susan decides to refuse Rabadash. Psudo SusanXRabadash. it's a one shot and my first sorta romantic fic.


**Disclaimer: I own the Bristlesplats and a post card with a hunky half naked guy on it. Not Narnia.**

* * *

The setting sun in its brilliance paled in the beauty of the Barbarian Jewel of the Narnian court. Longing to make rumors of Susan the Gentle's beauty originate from his palace, Rabadash gently gripped the slipping end on Susan's shawl and lifted it up to her exposed shoulder. The harsh heat of Calmoren began to ebb away into the chill of the night. The Exquisite Pearl of Cair Paravel had never witnessed a sunset on Calmoren soil and had convinced the Tisroc's son to come and sit on an ivory gilded balcony to witness it. 

Her interest confused Rabasash. After all, it was only a sunset. Yet he knew if he humored her primitive ways, she would soon be in his bed, clad not in her fine Narnian silks but in his light and intricate Calmoren cotton sheets. He knew it was inevitable. She even managed to slip the keen eyes of her overbearing younger brother and her poised-for-battle-should-her-virtue-be-compromised entourage. And yet Rabadash imagined this one-on-one interaction would involve his hands on parts of her body other than the tips of her hand.

Cruel as she was, the lovely Gentle queen both enticed his senses and confused him. For there she was, clad in deep green splendor and watching the sunset as if he was not even there. He had better things to do than to humor her as he did in her court. He knew that the reward, Queen Susan of Narnia, would be the ultimate reward for his efforts. But he did not expect the Lily of the Savage North to be so coy.

"It grows cold." The Tisroc's son said at last.

Susan stood in reply and pensively walked to the edge of the balcony and looked down to the garden. Haughty in her silence, her eyes never wavered. At length she spoke softly, "Who would have thought that a love so great it shall echo through out the ages could beat in such miniature hearts." It sounded more like an observation than a question and to humor her, Rabadash joined her at the railing and looked down.

Below the two small meerkat attendants of the Gentle's curled intimately around each other and gently groomed the other. For a moment, Rabadsash was unsure of the relevancy of the comment. He recalled vaguely that the beasts by the name of Avril and Sabine were mates and mastered a large extended family for well over a decade. Yet he was unsure what she meant and grudgingly waited for her to elaborate. At length the Pearl of Cair Paravel held up the delicate hand Rabadash longed to have grip him.

"Listen." She told him quietly. The Tisroc's son complied, impatiently. He longed to get the Narnian "courting" process over with and claim his boon.

In the dusk's air, a soft song floated up to the balcony and it occurred to Rabadash that the male-Sabine-was singing to his lady. It was a warbling tune, one that would never have been played in his father's house yet the Naninans seemed to favor such a tune.

"_Dear heart, how can I thank thee?_

_Lifting me to heights unperceived_

_Thy splendor surrounds me,_

_Transforming, molding, shaping into one worthy._

_How can I repay for the bequest received?_

_In time, silver looses its gleam._

_tribute untold is worthy of thee_

_And yet silver have I none._

_Will thee disappear before mine empty pockets_

_An unattained dream?_

_How can I repay for the bequest received?_

_In time, land erodes into the sea._

_A country crowning thy fair self is worthy of thee_

_And yet if no conquests have I made_

_Still my Insperation will thee be?_

_How can I repay for the bequest received?_

_In time, thee and I will fade._

_Yet ever vigilant, I shall remain_

_By thy side through trepidation, pain and rage._

_An ever vigilant sentinel, lifting,_

_Transforming, molding shaping thee into_

_Further perfection unperceived._

_That is how I shall repay the bequest received_."

The warbling mercifully ceased as Rabadash realized with a pleasant start that the front of coyness had fled the ravishing queen as her beauteous head rested on his broad shoulders and her delicate hand entwined with his. A lecherous smirk that spread on his face went unnoticed by the Lily of the Savage North. Perhaps the Tisroc's son would have her clad in Calmorene cotton sooner than he anticipated.

"Who would have thought that a love so great it shall echo through out the ages could beat in such miniature hearts." She mused again, referring to Avril and Sabine before heaving a sigh and nuzzled closer to the Calmorene prince. "How I long to have a love such as theirs." She admitted, causing Rabadash to snort in disdain. For no rodent could ever grasp the notion of love.

"You complicate the situation, my jewel." Rabadash informed her as she grew stiff at his words. "They are but meerkats." As if his words scalded, Susan drew back, a cold look in her countenance.

"You're right, Prince Rabadash." She admitted quietly, making her way back into the palace. "It grows cold."

* * *

**A/n: holy rabid plot bunny. I hope you like my love child. Please review.**


End file.
